Knight Riders/Gallery/1
Prologue: Blaze and Crusher's race S2E7 Yellow bird flying through forest.png|Another peaceful day out in the forest. S2E7 Blaze appears.png|Whoo-hoo! S2E7 Birds waving to Blaze.png S2E7 Blaze and AJ drive through the forest.png S2E7 AJ greets the viewer.png|Hi. I'm AJ and that's Blaze. He's the fastest Monster Machine there is. S2E7 Crusher bets he's faster.png S2E7 Let's have a race.png S2E7 Crusher accepts.png S2E7 Blaze begins to take off.png|Go, Blaze! S2E7 Blaze and Crusher race each other.png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher come over the hills.png S2E7 Blaze flipping over Crusher.png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher speed away.png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher pass Pickle.png S2E7 Pickle "They're both really fast!".png S2E7 Pickle sees a warning sign.png S2E7 Watch out.png|WATCH OUT S2E7 Road ends.png|ROAD ENDS S2E7 Pickle "That doesn't sound good".png Discovering a kingdom S2E7 Blaze and Crusher neck and neck.png S2E7 Unfinished road before Blaze and Crusher.png|Whoa! Look out! S2E7 Blaze and Crusher about to fall.png S2E7 Blaze and Crusher slipping downhill.png S2E7 Blaze enjoying the slide.png S2E7 Crusher freaks out while sliding.png S2E7 Pickle joins the slide.png|Whee! S2E7 Blaze sliding steeper.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E7 Crusher flips over.png S2E7 Blaze comes to a stop.png S2E7 AJ dismounts.png|Phew. S2E7 Crusher stops behind Blaze.png S2E7 Crusher dizzy from the fall.png S2E7 Pickle stops behind Blaze.png S2E7 Everyone hears a fanfare.png S2E7 AJ "Look over there".png S2E7 Blaze and AJ see a castle.png S2E7 Castle close-up.png S2E7 Green and Purple Knights appear.png S2E7 Yellow Knight appears.png S2E7 White Knight appears.png S2E7 Royal Knights standing on top of hill.png S2E7 Knights drive downhill.png S2E7 Blaze, AJ and Pickle impressed by the knights.png|"Wow!" "Knights in shining armour." S2E7 Blaze "Let's go check it out".png|"C'mon. Let's go check it out." S2E7 Castle square.png S2E7 Herald playing a fanfare.png S2E7 Herald addresses the crowd.png S2E7 Herald about to introduce the knights.png S2E7 Purple Knight introduced.png S2E7 Purple Knight "Good day to you all!".png S2E7 Green Knight introduced.png S2E7 Green Knight "Hello, everyone!".png S2E7 Yellow Knight introduced.png S2E7 Yellow Knight throwing flowers.png S2E7 White Knight introduced.png S2E7 White Knight "Huzzah!".png S2E7 Knights gathered together.png The knights practice S2E7 Knights head for the training ground.png S2E7 Blaze and AJ watch from behind the fence.png|"Wow!" S2E7 AJ watching the knights' training.png|"This must be where the knights go to train." S2E7 Truck loading a trebuchet.png S2E7 Trebuchet fires.png S2E7 Barrel flying through the air.png S2E7 Green Knight smashes the barrel.png S2E7 Target set up.png S2E7 Yellow Knight busts target with a lance.png S2E7 Yellow Knight standing proud.png S2E7 Two targets set up.png S2E7 White and Purple Knights face the targets.png S2E7 Purple Knight aims her arrow.png S2E7 Target score for Purple Knight.png S2E7 Joe and Gus cheer for Purple Knight.png S2E7 White Knight asking for his bow.png S2E7 Blaze getting the bow ready.png S2E7 Bow thrown to White Knight.png S2E7 White Knight catches bow.png S2E7 White Knight aims his arrow.png S2E7 White arrow flies through the air.png S2E7 Target score for White Knight.png S2E7 Joe and Gus cheer for White Knight.png S2E7 Blaze and AJ cheer for White Knight.png S2E7 Crusher and Pickle watch the training.png S2E7 Crusher scoffs.png S2E7 Crusher "I can do that".png S2E7 Crusher using a bow and arrow.png S2E7 Crusher accidentally launches himself.png S2E7 Crusher crashes into the target.png Joining the Royal Race S2E7 King stepping onto his throne.png S2E7 King "Hear ye, hear ye!".png S2E7 Blaze "It's the king".png S2E7 King announces the Royal Race.png S2E7 King pushes a lever.png S2E7 Starting line coming out of the ground.png S2E7 Starting line revealed.png S2E7 Knights stand together.png S2E7 King "And the first".png S2E7 Golden Sword Trophy.png S2E7 Joe and Gus astounded by the Golden Sword Trophy.png S2E7 Joe "Most awesome".png S2E7 Gus "Most awesome indeed!".png S2E7 Crusher and Pickle looking at the Golden Sword Trophy.png S2E7 Crusher wants the Golden Sword Trophy.png S2E7 Blaze "Let's you and me put on armor and be knights".png S2E7 Pickle "And if you win".png S2E7 King holds the Golden Sword Trophy.png S2E7 Crusher excited to be a knight.png S2E7 Blaze "Let's suit up".png S2E7 Blaze about to suit up.png S2E7 Armor appears on Blaze's body.png S2E7 Armor appears on Blaze's fenders.png S2E7 Blaze gets a sword on his armor.png S2E7 Shields appear on Blaze's right tires.png S2E7 Shields appear on Blaze's left tires.png S2E7 Blaze gets a royal knight helmet.png S2E7 Blaze holds a shield.png S2E7 Blaze "I am Sir Blaze".png|Behold! I am... S2E7 Sir Blaze standing tall.png|Sir Blaze! S2E7 Crusher taking his place.png S2E7 Crusher about to suit up.png S2E7 Shields appear on Crusher's tires.png S2E7 Crusher drops to the ground while suiting up.png S2E7 Crusher gets a big iron helmet.png S2E7 Crusher "I am Sir Crusher".png|And I am...Sir Crusher! S2E7 Sir Crusher standing confused.png S2E7 Crusher blindly heads for the start.png S2E7 Crusher slams into a post.png S2E7 Blaze joins the knights.png S2E7 Knights welcoming Blaze and Crusher.png S2E7 Blaze "Good luck to you, too".png The race begins/Blaze on! S2E7 King announcing the race start.png S2E7 Blaze, Crusher and knights prepare to race.png S2E7 Knights take their marks.png S2E7 Blaze ready to race.png S2E7 Race starts.png S2E7 Royal Race in full swing.png S2E7 Crusher jumps over a hill.png S2E7 Purple Knight jumps over a hill.png S2E7 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S2E7 Green Knight jumps over a hill.png S2E7 Yellow Knight jumps over a hill.png S2E7 White Knight jumps over a hill.png S2E7 Blaze and Purple Knight side by side.png S2E7 Crusher leads the pack.png S2E7 Blaze, Crusher, Purple Knight and Yellow Knight hop over a hill.png S2E7 Green Knight and White Knight hop over a hill.png S2E7 Blaze and White Knight come to a canyon.png S2E7 Blaze and White Knight leap through canyon.png S2E7 Blaze and White Knight land.png S2E7 Knights driving through canyon.png S2E7 Purple Knight driving towards the camera.png S2E7 Racers approaching rock wall.png S2E7 Blaze gets out a lance.png S2E7 Blaze approaches rock wall.png S2E7 Blaze pole vaults with lance.png S2E7 Blaze flips over the rock wall.png S2E7 Blaze lands on the other side.png S2E7 Blaze and knights drive on a winding road.png S2E7 Blaze and knights coming forward.png S2E7 Blaze and Purple Knight drive past.png S2E7 Green Knight and White Knight drive past.png S2E7 Yellow Knight drives past.png S2E7 Blaze and knights all together.png S2E7 Blaze and knights drive out of sight.png To return to the Knight Riders episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries